Durraarawa-oh screw it I can't pronounce the name
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: A blonde and a ravenette sure do have a fun time in Ikkeburkuro, Japan. Not Izaya and Shizu-Chan, Sydney and Taylor obviously! Boy will those two mess this show up!


Chapter 1:Oh the irony!

**Sydney:Yay a Durarara fan fiction!**

**Unity:*blows kazoo in celebration***

**Sydney:It's going to _partially _follow the plot of the anime.**

**Eclipse:What does that mean?**

**Sydney:Well, it's gonna follow Izaya and Shizuo' s side of the plot since it's a Izaya x OC and a Shizuo x OC. And I'm gonna use tons of OC'S based off of real people we know and hate!**

**Taylor:Is Eclipse gonna be in it too?**

**Sydney:Yes!**

**Taylor:…Will Pewdiepie be in it too?**

**Sydney:*bluntly*No. But Unity will be in it.**

**Unity:Yay! Sydney and Taylor don't own DRRR!**

**Everyone:Enjoy!**

**Sydney:Oh and this entire story will be 3rd person POV.**

* * *

><p>One would say that today was a normal day. A cloud or two covered the blazing sun, which was convenient for the young adults who were exiting their facility of learning to climb into their transportations to home. Some have convertibles to drive to their own destinations, while the rest climbed aboard the many yellow buses lined up in the parking lot. Let's focus on the last bus in lineup. The seats are almost full, and as rowdy and loud as everyone is, not all of them are the main characters of this story. The main characters of this story consists of a rather short and obnoxious Hispanic teenager who dyed her hair an auburn.<p>

She was chatting it up in one of the backseats, much to the dismay of a 16 year old senior with blazing orange hair and bright blue eyes sitting a few seats in front of her. He was constantly checking his phone to see whether or not his girlfriend texted him to say that her flight landed safely.

In the very front seats were twins with dark brown hair and eyes, being in their own world and a short boy with spikey blonde hair and brown eyes playing a videogame with the volume turned up but no headphones.

But, the MAIN main characters are two girls that are now entering the bus. One was about 4'9 with shoulder length ash brown hair and hazel green eyes and pale skin. She held a bus pass because she doesn't usually take that specific bus home and handed it to the driver.

The only reason she was even on that bus was because the other girl wanted her too. Though she was younger, the other girl was much taller. She had medium length beige blonde hair with grayish green eyes and ivory skin. She always wears a baggy gray hoodie and never took it off. She saluted the bus driver and said, "Thanks for understanding, Remington!"

She and the other girl slid into the seat behind the twins. The blonde one made eye contact with the red head and he nodded to her. It was awkward for them. After all, it is quite weird for one to barely speak to their own sibling.

She turned around in her seat and the brunette asked, "I forget, Emo wolf. HOW are you too related?"

"David and I are half siblings", she explained. "I thought I already told you that Taylor."

"Well, you didn't."

"Ay! How come uh-how come she gets to ride the bus but MY besties don't get to?" Asked the extremely annoying girl I mentioned earlier.

The bus driver sighed as he replied, "She had a bus pass."

The blonde girl just rolled her eyes as the blonde boy mouthed, "Bitch."

"So Gary, how long do you think it will take to get home THIS TIME!" The girl asked the boy. He shrugged then went back to his videogame.

The brunette (Taylor) constantly poked the younger girl saying, "Sydney. Sydney. Sydney. I'm bored. I need to be entertained."

Sydney's eye twitched as she impatiently stated, "Well you're gonna have to wait until we get home so hold out 'till then." Taylor pouted and turned to the window.

"So I'm assuming you two are friends?" Asked one of the twins.

"Yep. Pretty much sums it up. This is Taylor."

The brunette waved to the twin and he said, "I'm Cameron and this is my brother James." James wore thick hipster like glasses. He turned his head when his name was called and Sydney spotted blood on his face.

"Your nose is bleeding again," she bluntly pointed out. He saw this and silently cursed as Cameron dug through their bags for tissues. Sydney ignored this

The engine of the bus roared to life and began to leave the school.

* * *

><p>About 15 into the bus ride and the twins were working on their homework, Gary was talking to a friend of his, David long put his phone away, still awaiting any message from his girlfriend, Taylor let her thoughts drift to the window and the auburn haired girl was still talking loudly, much to the dismay of a sleeping Sydney. "Oy Faith! Could ya keep it down! For God's sake some people are trying to F***IN' sleep!" Shouted an angry Sydney. Faith glared at her, but shut her trap since she didn't feel like getting into a fight that day.<p>

Sydney smiled and closed her eyes. 'Ahh, my life is great,' She thought. 'I have a best friend, my grades are finally going up, Mom and Dad are slowly accepting my obsession with anime and Jacob's too damn busy with his own problems to bother me. In truth I'm in the highlight of my young lif-why do I feel like a massive amount of irony is coming my wa-'

Sydney never finished her thought because the vehicle collided with a large truck and was sent hurtling off a nearby cliff. While in freefall, Sydney heard screams and swears as her thoughts were clouded with panic. She tried to fasten the seatbelt, but it was broken. Out of sheer instinct, she grabbed a hold of her friend and brought up her long legs and pushed them against the seat in front of them like one would do keep two slide doors from closing. Taylor tried to block out the screams by humming the 1st opening of One Peice. The twins held onto each other in fear. Gary was screaming, but in a dignified manner. I can't say the same for Faith though. David unknowingly copied his younger sister's actions and shut his eyes and prayed for the impact to come.

At last, the vehicle made harsh contact with the ground. Many objects as well as people went flying around the now crushed and compound space. Taylor covered her ears and neck as glass shattered. All the kids sitting behind Faith were crushed to death. Blood seeped through the crushed space, leaving a smell of iron in the air. The bus driver, Remington, was long dead. When the truck hit the bus, his seat belt broke and the poor man went flying headfirst into the window. In truth, with all the blood, glass and corpses, it was a horrible sight. Sydney groaned and pushed the arm of the now dead student that was sitting behind her off her shoulders. She blinked the shock out of her and attempted to sit up while coughing up some blood.

"THERE'S the irony I was looking for!" She said in a hoarse voice that was dripping in sarcasm.

Taylor sat up as well and said, "There's a piece of glass in the side of your head." Sydney felt around her head for it and felt a long piece of glass as well as a wet liquid (which was blood). She pulled it out without much effort and stopped her head from further bleeding.

Seeing all the dead people, she sarcastically shouted, "Anyone else who's still alive say so now!"

To her surprise (partially), she got 4 responses and recognized them as the twins, Gary and her brother. Looking around, they all saw how gross and bloody they looked. Hell, James and Cameron gawked at the hole in Sydney's head.

She turned to David and asked, "How the hell did you survive?" She was shocked because the back part of the bus received the most damage.

"Luck I guess," he responded with a shrug.

"Hmm. Well I guess we should try to find a way out of here," Taylor suggested with a sigh.

"Uhhh, what about the others?" Asked Gary.

Sydney lightly kicked a lifeless 18 year old that was laying in the aisle out of her way and calmly explained, "Look. I know a normal human would find this depressing and S***, but I don't. But right now that's a good thing because we need to get the hell out of here so that we can mourn for their loss later, kay?"

"Survive now, be sad later," Taylor translated. The boys glanced at the strange two, but then walked towards one of the emergency exits that Sydney was trying to bust open.

Suddenly they all heard Faith shout, "Wait! Wait a minute, brahs! I'm alive too, just stuck!" And sure enough, she was, seeing as how her seat was forced against the seat in front of her. Sydney and Gary just rolled their eyes since they didn't really like the girl that much, but Gary was still human and Taylor was using her eyes to order Sydney to help. And so Sydney, Gary and David pulled Faith out of her seat.

Taylor forced the door open and slowly stepped out. Once she did though, she changed. First off, she looked like she was animated and thinner than she originally was. Her hair darkened until it was black and grew out to her mid back. Then her eyes became dark blue and her skin even MORE pale. Then Taylor's blue and white striped shirt became a black fuzzy jacket, and her sweatpants and running shoes became beige shorts with black leggings and brown boots.

Everyone had their jaw agape. "What the F***? Bitch, I want a makeover too MOVE ASIDE!"

Faith pushed everyone away from the door and jumped through. She remained short and curvy, but also became animated with her hair turning to dark brown and her brown eyes took on a purple tint. The violet sweater Faith wore became a black tank top and red football jock jacket and her skinny jeans and sneakers converted to a denim miniskirt and black sandals.

"What the hell?" David said in bewilderment. "Ugh, I don't even want to know." He hopped out and his hair turned a scarlet red. Aside from that, the only about David's appearance that changed was a red tight fitting hoodie went over top his Asking Alexandria t-shirt and his baggy jeans turned black.

Gary was next to leave the bus. His hair turned black and his sneakers changed from black to cobalt. "I guess I didn't change much. Although all the blood and grime's gone," he said.

Then came the twins. The only things that changed about them was that their attire (t-shirts and jeans) were all cleaner up and their hair became orange.

'What the F*** kinda drug was slipped into my chocolate milk this morning?' Sydney thought as she was the last one to exit the God forsaken wreck. She landed on the ground and frowned. "Nothing happened. I'm still the same." Aside from her clothes and head being cleaned up, Sydney still looked like Sydney. 'Maybe I'm wearing a different shirt. Only one way to answer that question. *looks down jacket*HOLY S***ING ON A F***IDY F***ING F***ER STICK OF F***SVILLE!' Sydney INDEED changed. She became very curvy and equally busty. "As if I already don't look my age," she muttered.

"What's wrong Syd?" Asked David.

"Huh? *zips up jacket*Oh nothing important."

"Uhh I think you'll want to see this guys." Everyone walked over to where Cameron was and saw a huge, corporate city.

"Sure. It's big enough. But look at the location!" Sydney laughed in hopes of lightening up the situation. She continued to awkwardly laugh until she realized no one would join her. "It was a Shrek reference."

"Ooooooh," everyone said as they finally got her joke.

"I say we first go in there to tell someone about this, then try to figure out what's happened to us," Gary suggested. They all agreed and followed along with David leading, Gary close behind, the twins walking side-by-side, Faith to admire her new look and Sydney and Taylor drifting at the end talking about everything that was awesome about Attack on Titan.

Once they blended into the crowd, the estranged group were overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds. "Is it just me, or are all the people seeming to blend together?" Asked James.

Taylor and Sydney looked at each other. "That does sound awfully familiar…" Sydney murmured.

"What does?" Asked Gary.

"Nothing!" Taylor and Sydney shouted in unison.

"Sydney, if you know where we are, then tell us!" Her brother pressed.

"Uhh, w-we have an idea of where we are, but it's c-completely impossible so we're probably wrong…" You see, as calm as she was earlier, Taylor is very shy around strangers. That's why the only person she can talk to is Sydney.

"Just where the heck ARE WE?" Gary shouted at a crosswalk. Then all the fighting and shouting ceased as a biker rode by them. The bike was sleek and black, and the rider had a jumpsuit to match. But, its helmet was yellow, with a blue large S on the side and built on cat ears. The 7 watched as the rider left, and the two best friends looked at each other and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked the ravenette.

"Oh yeah," replied her blonde friend. The two stood in front of the group, linked arms and stretched their other arms outward and announced at the same time,

"We're in Ikkeburkuro, Japan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney:Whoo! I got this written in two days!<strong>

**Unity:Hooray!**

**Taylor:Please read and review!**

**Eclipse:And don't be surprised if the next chapter sucks like this one did. Emo wolf is writing it-*gets punched by Sydney***

**Sydney:That's it! It's on PUNK! *lands on Eclipse***

***Sydney and Eclipse start to fight, Taylor and Unity sweat drop***

**Taylor&Unity:Oh boy.**


End file.
